1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector with the better effect of scratching an oxide layer during the electrical connection.
2. Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional DDR SO DIMM electrical connector includes a base 10, one row of lower terminals 15 and one row of upper terminals 20. The base 10 has a connection slot 11. The lower terminal 15 has an elastic arm 16, a fixing portion 17 and a pin 18. The fixing portion 17 is fixed to the base 10. The elastic arm 16 has a projecting connection point disposed in the connection slot 11. The upper terminal 20 has an elastic arm 21, a fixing portion 22 and a pin 23. The fixing portion 22 is fixed to the base 10. The elastic arm 21 has a projecting connection point 24 disposed in the connection slot 11. The connection point 24 of the upper terminal 20 is disposed above and behind a connection point 19 of the lower terminal 15.
Each of the lower terminal 15 and the upper terminal 20 is formed by pressing a metal plate. So, the connection points 19 and 24 are in the state of cut-surface contact so that the better effect of scratching the oxide layer during the electrical connection is obtained. However, the terminal is formed by pressing a metal plate, so the continuous terminals cannot be formed, the material is wasted, and the assembling processes are time-consumptive.
As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional PCI-E electrical connector has a base 10, one row of lower terminals 15 and one row of upper terminals 20. The base 10 has a connection slot 11. The lower terminal 15 has an elastic arm 16, a fixing portion 17 and a pin 18. The fixing portion 17 is fixed to the base 10. The elastic arm 16 has a projecting connection point disposed in the connection slot 11. The upper terminal 20 has an elastic arm 21, two fixing portions 26 and 27 with different heights, and a pin 23. The fixing portions 26 and 27 are fixed to the base 10. The elastic arm 21 has a projecting connection point 24 disposed in the connection slot 11. The connection point 24 of the upper terminal 20 is disposed above and behind the connection point 19 of the lower terminal 15.
Each of the lower terminal 15 and the upper terminal 20 is formed by bending a plate surface of a metal plate, so the continuous terminals can be formed, the material is saved and the assembling processes are labor-saving. However, the connection point 19/24 is in the form of the projecting arced plate surface, and the effect of scratching the oxide layer during the electrical connection is poor.